Db teenager
by Vainillablue
Summary: Bulma wants to be young again, here we have ancient warriors and young childs. So what if they gain a little bit of time and try high school stories.
1. Dragon ball teenager ch 1 16 again

And a big explosion ended with the earth. There was nothing but rocks and dust floating around.

Then she said- it can not be the end- and yelled -listen to me, this is not the end. I can do something-. A great light covered all the universe.

The time stopped and ran back. The whole earth was made again, The world was at the same way however, not everything was the same anymore.

Goku woke up and immediately looked for Chihi who was lying under a tree.

Goku: Hey chichi what happened? Are you ok?

Chichi woke up, opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the face of her husband.

Chichi: i don't know, I just…. whaaaat? You are a kid again!!!!!! Please tell me it's a nightmare, please please.- she punched her husband as strong as she could.

Goku: auch, it hurts me. You look younger too.

Chichi: where is Bulma and vegeta and the others?

Goku: i can't see them but I feel vegetas presence.

In another place

Vegeta was stand at his typical position, crossing his arms with a bad friends face, looking to the wall, dressing like a grandpa, he is 58 years old now but he felt something different, his body changed.

Bulma woke up in a weak mode.

Bulma: honey what happened?- cleaning her eyes.

Vegeta: how could I know? You are the scientist and all is your fault.

Bulma: what do you mean?

Vegeta: The explosion all because of your stupid time machine.

Bulma crying: why are you so rude? All because I wanted to be young again and make you loved me.

Vegeta: bullshit. The way you look doesn't matter to me.

Then Vegeta turned to Bulma and saw her for the first time after the "event".

Vegeta: wtf???

Bulma angry wanted to hit her husband because of his bad answer when she discovered her husband appearance, she was in shock… is he really my ancient husband? She thought and then smiled

Bulma: you look like a 16 years old teenager lol

Vegeta: so do you, and I'm not happy. if I lost my power I (and he got ssj blue)

Bulma: don't be silly, there is your power.

Goku: Bulma, vegeta!!! Here

Bulma laughing: you too!!! My experiments worked! let's look for everypony

all fall down…..

Then they went to look for their friends, apparently nobody noticed the end of the world.

Chichi worried about gotten, gohan and pan. She quickly called gohan.

Gohan: hi mom, sorry but I have to give a conference in 5 minutes. Here is Videl with me. Are you ok?

Chichi: i think so… and pan?

Gohan: at school. What is happening mom?

Chichi: and your brother?

Gohan: with Amy at their honeymoon ….are you ok?

Chichi: yes my beloved son. We are ok.

Gohan: well mom I have to hang off. See ya, love you.

Chichi: say hello to videl, bye.

Bulma happily said: well dudes, we are 16 again, this is wonderful, isn't it?

Vegeta: where is bulla?

Bulma: and trunks

Vegeta: and bulla

Goku: and food… what I'm hungry

Vegeta: stupid kakarot

Bulla: hi daddy

Vegeta: hi princesa.

Bulla: wtf are you?

Bulma very angry: hey that language

Bulla: why do you look like me?

Bulma: because I am your mother

Bulla: that's not true. My mother is an old woman and you look at my age.

Goku: with sad bubbies lol

Bulma hits Goku

Bulla saw Goku: uncle kakarot you are here… it can not be, why?

Chichi: ok this is weird, you can not recognize your parents, but you recognized Goku?

Bulla: because he is in video games, comics , soup, action dolls

Vegeta: hahaha Kakarot is a doll.

All: ????

Vegeta: …..

Goku: well your mom experimented in our person and now we are teenagers again.

Bulla: ok, dad, you promised to take me to my Photo shoot . I'm late so we have to fly, literally… and dad, you look ridiculous with that suit.

Vegeta got blue… and took some trunks old clothes.

Bulma: hey chichi, Goku, its shopping time!!! New body, new look.

The happy three friends went to the mall, there was something weird, they remember their lives but their behavior was exactly like 16 years old kids discovering the world for the first time.

Bulla and vegeta arrived to the location and her makeup staff was ready. The director took vegetas arm and said : you kid, that clothing. Use this and go to makeup now.

Vegeta turning in blue ssj and yelling: I'm not a modeeeeeel.

Director: perfecto this is my man. Maintain that beauty blue hair and hold bullas hand, you are going to pretend be boyfriend and girlfriend.

Vegeta yelling more: I can't do it... inseeeeeeeeect

Director: i know bulla is incredible gorgeous but she is accesible.

Tommy: sorry I'm late, bulla I'm ready to kiss you babe.

Vegeta looked at that skater boy and asked: is this the model?

Director: yep, but you could be my model if you want, you look better with my star.

Vegeta: i will not kiss bulla.

Director: ok blue hair, you are going to be my model

Tommy: sir but

Director: go and work your abs… fired

Bulla: dad I'm so happy to have some photos with you, but you have no to fear. Tommy only likes boys. So.. let's do it and then train.

Vegeta: I'm going to train, you have to study.

Then bulla looked him with her evil eyes and thinking. Studying eh, who are 16 again?? I will call to the students police and you are going to live my sad life too, that's a great idea…

Vegeta: what are you thinking?

Bulla innocent smile: nothing dad, just be sexy for the camera.

Vegeta: you have crossed the line.

The next day

Bulla: trunks, are you going to take me to the school?

Trunks: I have not time, early meeting, tell dad

Bulla: can i fly?

Trunks: tell dad

Vegeta: oh no my answer is no. I'm taking you to school

Trunks: who are you? Bullas new boyfriend?

Vegeta: does my bulla brings boys to my house?

Trunks: dad?

Vegeta: answer me or…

Trunks: only to study …. anatomy lol.

Bulla: I'm not like you trunks I'm virgin and pure. I'm a saiyan princess, nobody deserves me.

Vegeta smiled proud

Bulma: trunks let's go to the office.

Trunks: mom? You look ….. younger.

Bulma: you notice, ok to the office now.

Bulla: dad has not drive license.

Vegeta: i don't need one.

Trunks and bulma laughed.

Bulma: why don't you fly to school.

Bulla: yes.

Vegeta: not for you miss.

Bulma: you should to attend school too. Do you remember how to read vegeta?

Vegeta angry: another person is minor age here.

Trunks: that's true mom. I'm the adult and you have to go to the school like a teen. Lol.

Bulma: but I'm a genius, I don't need to study. I graduated at the age of 12. So…

Police: hello I'm coming for the new students, chichi, bulma, kakarot and vegeta.

trunks: that's is not necessary, I am their tutor and I'm taking them to school.

Vegeta: where is the stupid kakarot

Goku: breakfast… dahhh

Chichi: i really don't want to go to high school.

Police: I'm not asking miss

Chichi crying: I don't want to go to the school.

Bulla: come on, it's gonna be fun aunt chichi.

Goku: hey I will need more lunch

Bulla: don't worry, there is a cafeteria.

Goku: good meal??

Bulla: i think so

Goku: very good I'm in.

Bulma: mr police I am a great scientist so I

Police: to the school now

Trunks: bye you five, make friends, don't be in trouble…. lol


	2. Db teenager chapter 2 the new students

That morning, Trunks took them to bullas high school. And the he had to go to work at Capsule Corp.

Bulla, bulma, vegeta, Goku and chichi arrived to school. Bulla left her relatives at the principals office.

Bulla: Mr. Roz, they are my m..., my cousin bulma and her friends. They are going to be here for a season or so.

Mr. Roz: thanks bulla, I will give them their schedule after their colocation test.

Goku and vegeta: test? No way.

Bulma thinking: so easy, a high school test and the free to enjoy my youthfulness.

Mr. roz gave them the tests.

Bulma opened her big blue eyes and did not understand nothing: What? I don't remember history, I have never used that, why should I know?

Vegeta: stupid humans. Better mathematics are the same in all the universes.

Goku: hey, this is not fair, what is ovulation?

Vegeta: serious? You are married kakarot.

Goku: so what?

Vegeta: are your kids really yours?

Bulma: I have the same question haha.

Chichi: what? Of course that Goku is the father of my sons .

Goku: sometimes I am not sure.

Chichi: insane kakarot, I will kill you.

Vegeta: profesor, chichi is copying my lines...

Mr. Roz: silence please, you have 30 minutes left.

Vegeta was the first to finish the test, he really doesn't care. He waited out of Roz office and then he saw her. The queen bee of the school, a girl with expensive clothes, long black hair, big green eyes, shining skin like a Bollywood actress. A snakes army following her like dogs. She momentarily saw him up to down and wink to him. Vegeta did not answered, he only has eyes for bulma.

Kashmiri: who is him?

Holy: bullas relative, I heard he is a prince.

Tommy: I heard he has implants…. he is a thief.

Holy: why?

Tommy: that bitch has stolen my job with my friend bulla. But I am prettier than him….

Holy: you are the best Tommy, just don't eat more ice cream.

Tommy: holy….

Holy: yes?

Tommy: bitch.

Kashmiri: a prince? He has to be mine, I am the ball queen and I need a real prince. Talk with your uncle Roz and I want him in my class.

Holy: kash, you know that those things are...

Kashmiri: don't be such a wuss, come on I need that royal in my court.

Holy: but…

Kashmiri looked at her friend and Holy went immediately to mr. Roz office

At mr. roz office, the time is over.

Goku: I don't even speak Spanish, that's not fair .

Chichi: what about you bulma? That should be so easy for a genius like you.

Bulma: logical thinking yes… but history... :(

Goku: vegeta, let's go to train, I am bored.

Vegeta: after you lady.

Goku: I will show you who is the lady, princess.

The boys went out flying and started to spare.

Bulma and chichi waited out of mr. roz office

Chichi: i am afraid, I have never went to school. I am homeschooled.

Bulma: don't worry, we have an advantage. We have experience and the love of our lives. That's what a high school child needs. So this is just for fun.

Mr roz: your grades.

Vegeta 760/780 advanced level.

Bulma 740/780 advanced level.

Chichi 670/780 normal level.

Goku 600/780 normal level.

You four can be in the same group except for language and mathematics. Go to your class.

Bulma: what??? Vegeta had better score than me??? Whoa . I am sure he cheated on the exam.

Chichi: i was better than I felt.

Bulma: let's go to our classroom.

Chichi: but the boys.

Bulma: so do you think you can stop their training? Come on we have art class in 10 minutes.

Both girls went out and walked to art class. Bulma knew the school, she attended there more than 40 years ago. Nobody noticed that the great Bulma Briefs was at school again.

A blonde girl ran into Mr. Roz office.

Holy: uncle? Can I speak with you?

Mr. Roz: come on Hilary.

Holy: holy….

Roz: whatever….

5 minutes later, Hilary, better known as Holy went out of her uncles office.

Kashmiri: and…

Holy: I couldn't.

Kashmiri: what?

Holy: he is too smart.

Kashmiri: royal, smart … I'm in love.

Holy: I heard he has girlfriend and is the bullas twin.

Kashmiri: nobody is perfect.

Tommy: hello!!!! am I the only girl who is not totally crazy???.

Holy: Tommy you are the craziest who in the world.

Tommy: roar.

In the fourth period maths

Goku went to cafeteria, to eat lunch with chichi, they had free hour. But vegeta went to take his first class, really he wanted to train more or eat but he knew that if he miss all the classes that day; bulma will bring to book him.

Vegeta: hi bulma, how was the art class, can you take notes for me???.

Bulma: that's not fair, how did you got that score?.

Vegeta: maybe I remember how to read.

Kashmiri: hi, I am Kashmiri I want you for me.

Bulma: pardon me? Vegeta is my husband?

Kashmiri: husband? Look girl don't be possessive and obsessed, or are you that insecure?

Bulma: believe it or not...

Vegeta: bulma, don't waste your time...

Bulma: you are right. Excuse me bitch.

Vegeta: hey i am the only who has nasty speech here.(breaking fourth wall) what happened to you, i will come Into your dreams and I will blow your ugly face…

Kashmiri was more interested than ever, she likes difficult challenges and vegeta was one. She was decided to have that boy for her own. Nothing will stop her.

Kashmiri: holy, please investigate all that you can find of vegeta and bulma. I have to destroy that couple.

Tommy: kash let's go to our class, here is the nerdy classroom.

Bulma: hahaha you are on the losers class?

Kashmiri: shut up nerd.

The queen bee and the snakes army leave the classroom.

Bulla: hi mom.

Bulma: sweetheart you are here, why are you late?

Bulla: Well I, I …, I was….. eating lunch yes, eating.

Bulma smiling: a good appetite means good health.

Bulla: yes, very hungry today.

The true is that bulla was training in the backyard, she could be as pretty as her mother and intelligent. But she loves the battles and want to be the strongest person, even more than her father and kakarot together. After all she is a lofty sayajin.

The next hour

Chichi: bulma what extra class are you going to chose?

Bulma: mmm i can't, I have to help trunks at the office.

Chichi: don't leave me alone please.

Bulma: ok, what do you want to do?

Chichi: ballet.

Bulma: what? Oh no I don't think so.

Chichi: batik????

Bulma: really?

Chichi: cheerleader, please take the prove with me.

Bulma: I can yell… a lot… ok let's do it.

Bulma and chichi applied to prove for cheerleading.

Chichi: and you Goku?

Goku: cooking.

Chichi: what, you are always thinking in food, you could learn something and get a real job for once in your life.

Goku: I am a warrior but also I could be a chef.

Chichi: you can not cook nothing, not even a sandwich.

Bulma: and you?

Vegeta: cooking.

Bulma: what?

Vegeta: i can't be at any sport, I'm to strong for that insects. And the same reason to kakarot, we are going to have a restaurant (and high fives with kakarot).

Bulma: a restaurant? It will not work, you both will eat all your food.

Vegeta: exactly.

Goku: is the best idea we had have ever…

chichi: I will never be rich :(

Bulma: bulla and what about you?

Bulla: i will be at the dance club again and my modeling job.

At the gym

Kashmiri: fresh blood… holy put the music.

Chichi and bulma did their best dancing "river" by Galen hooks.

Holy: bulma and chichi have both a great talent.

Kashmiri: chichi has.

Holy: bulma too, she looks as graceful as bulla.

Kashmiri: does she likes you?

Holy: oh yes, I mean… for the team.

Kashmiri rolled her eyes.

Nicole: kash, have you made your choice?

Kashmiri: ok they are really good… aye.

holy: serious?

Nicole: your friends close.

Holy: and your enemies closer.

Kashmiri: love you girls.

Holy: chichi, bulma you both are in.

Chichi and bulma hurray.

Chichi: that's easy for a martial arts expert.

Bulma: well I think I have experience. With all my friend combats during all those years.

Both girls received their uniforms and they sized them. A beauty short skirt with and small top. Was perfect for bulmas new body.

Chichi: i love this uniform.

Bulma: I love my breast again hahahaha.

Chichi: and vegeta should love it too.

Bulma: he didn't even noticed.

Chichi: you haven't do it since we got young again

Bulma: not really, I am too busy.

Chichi: you should try… if you was virgin at 16…

bulma: yes I was.

Chichi: actually… you are.

Bulma: what???

Chichi: yes, well Goku and I…

Bulma: shut up… then has to be very special… my very first time was with Yamcha and it was terrible. That's fantastic, It must be really special, is the gift I couldn't give to vegeta.

Chichi: with personal chatting now, tell me, was he virgin?

Bulma went red and embarrassed: why do you ask that?

Chichi: all our friends have theories. But they think you were his first.

Bulma: he was a mercenary, conquering planets, a prince with a great sex appeal. That's logic, I wasn't his first.

Bulma crosses her arms guessing if at his 16 he was virgin too.

Chichi: remember, now you have experience, my first and only one is Goku.

At the kitchen

Mrs. spoon: you both, this is not a cooking class we are going to be master chefs.

Goku and vegeta: yes sir yes.

Mrs. spoon: now you are my soldiers and we will serve meals that only exists in the paradise.

Goku: actually earth meals are better.

Vegeta hits kakarot: shut up stupid kakarot.

Goku: auch… that hurts.

Mrs. spoon: first challenge… onion soup.

Goku and vegeta crying: why onions?? buaaaaa

At kick boxing room

Bulla: i have to wiiiiiin... haaaaaaaaa

A great power was expelled by Bulla.

Master: control bulla, we now you are strong, but all is in control. Control.

Bulla: i, i can't.. why should I just be pretty? Is it because I am a girl? I am a warrior!!!! (Then her hair toured platinum and long, her blue eyes tourned gray and her nails became red…that's a transformation that nobody have seen before).

At kitchen

Goku and vegeta felt that power. But they couldn't find the source. They went out of the kitchen and started to look for that powerful Chi.

Goku: it feels so strong.

Vegeta: but familiar.

Goku: it is a Saiyajin presence.

Vegeta: i don't know, maybe a god.

Goku: nope, it is more...

Vegeta: finished...

At kick boxing room

Master: calm, bulla, control your power that's the only way you will not die.

Bulla: i understand…

master: now meditation and rest, get out the negativity.

Bulla: ok, thanks… i have to run for my dance class.

Master: remember, control.

Bulla: i will do it.

At dance room

Director Morrison called bulla: don't forget your cousin or whatever he is and his lovely blue hair...

Bulla: hi Kashmiri are you going to be at the photo shoot this Saturday?

Kashmiri: I will not lose it, who is going to be the male model?

Bulla: Tommy was fired, maybe my dad.

Kashmiri : who?

Bulla: my daaaa vegeta, director Morrison got vegeta for last shoot, but I'm not sure.

Kashmiri: is bulma going to be at the shoot too?Bulla: she is going to be busy with my brother.

Holy: what about Goku?

Bulla: kakarot? Is there an eating contest? I don't think so, he might be training.

Holy: am I the only who likes Goku? He is so cute.

Bulla: what? Hahaha he is like 57 years oldKashmiri: have you lost your mind bulla? He is 16 like us!!!!!

bulla called vegeta

Bulla: hi dad, director Morrison asks…

Vegeta really angry: no way… never….I won't do it again.


	3. Ch 3: the party

M/ Explicit use of alcohol, drugs and sex. I corrected several mistakes because I use to write at nights in my iphone and the keyboard set languages from English to Spanish to Portuguese to emoticons ... Sorry... I have tor edit a lot.

Saturday morning

This was the day of the big welcome party, Kashmiri was preparing a plan, that was nothing good with the quantity of alcohol and crazy food she had prepared. Because of the party she went late to the shoot.

Kashmiri: hurry I can not be late.

Holy: sorry I can not fly...there is a lot of traffic.

At the location

Bulla was ready for the shooting, she was graceful, and playing with her phone. Maybe she was chatting with a guy or writing a fanfict, who knows.

Director Morrison: hello Bella Bulla where is my new star?.

Bulla: my da ... Vegeta said he won't model again.

Director: what? No, no, no, call him, call him, now, I need his beautiful blue hair and his abs for this shooting.

Bulla: let me see if i can bring another model, with the same hair color.

Director: call him then.

Bulla took her phone: uncle Kakarot, we have pizza.

Goku arrived with Vegeta in one second.

Vegeta yelled a lot.

Vegeta: Kakarot! what a hell are you thinking? We are TRAINING!.

Goku: but pizza.

Vegeta: pizza? Is there more food? ( in a more calm mode)

Bulla: yes daddy we have enough food.

Vegeta: mmm ok seems legit ... Kakarot, you will model and I will eat.

Director: hey boys, I need your blue hair .

Both guys transformed to blue ssj. And started to eat...

Director: what a way to eat...

Bulla: haha oops...

Kashmiri arrived to the location and was surprised because of the Vegetas and Gokus hair. That's incredible, who styled them?

Director : lets started guys we don't have all the day. Come on Vegeta, go with Kash, sexy pose please. Goku and Bulla, like good friends. Come on hurry...

At the end of the shoot

Kashmiri took Vegetas arm and in a cloying form, she invited him to the welcome party...

Kashmiri: Vegeta I am going to have a party and you won't miss it.

Why all the pretty humans are that bothering? But what was he thinking, she could be his daughter or grand daughter. He was only with the appearance of a teen, but he is really an old man.

Vegeta: you won't give me orders. Fool girl.

He was very angry, not only because he pass all the day doing embarrassing things and equating time of his precious training. Now with his new body the limits are unknown and maybe this time he can be over Kakarot... In power ...

Kashmiri: we are going to have food.

Vegeta sights... Kami give me patience because I want to kill her. And kiss her too... what am I thinking? I am married.

Goku: what kind of food?

Holy: crazy food.

Goku went curious, crazy food? what is this? he had never listened about crazy food, is there new flavors? Hi din't know how, but he wont miss the opportunity to eat crazy food.

Goku: Vegeta come on, let's go.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, he really wanted to spend the night training. He didn't want to go with Kakarot and those fool people. And also might do something with Bulma. He didn't touch her since they became teens again, we was imagining the new curves of his wife and was ready to enjoy.

Bulla: sorry i have to study, but d... guys, you can socialize.

Goku: I want to try crazy food, come on Vegeta don't be a grinch.

Vegeta: i like to be a grinch.

Goku: crazy food and I will use 95% in our next spare.

Goku knew that Vegeta will no refuse an invitation to train like this. He thought that was weird but maybe he probably could be the only person that wants for spend that night. And in his imagination really want to be best friends, after return as teenagers they had became like brothers... or that's what Goku felt.

Vegeta: ok let's go, and I will destroy you, insect.

Goku: yohooo crazy food here we go.

Holy: 8:00 pm at Kashmiris house.

At the party

Both boys went to Kashmiris house, a fabulous Hindi architecture. All the football team, the cheerleaders (except for Bulma and Chichi), the popular guys were in that party. It was the welcoming party only for the hottest people of the school. Kashmiri was the queen and she went downstairs with a beautiful yellow short dress. The song of shape of you was sounding in the party.

Kashmiri: hello guys… hey everybody give the welcome to the new students, Goku and vegeta.

Whohoo, all the kids yelled, the ambient was relaxed. Vegeta had a lot of experience with parties for adults. He was annoyed because they looked more like young adults than teenagers. He remembered that at 16, he was killing people and conquering planets. Well this is ok then, but Bulla is not allowed to go out with this people...

Nicole: welcome guys, what a hot eyes Vegeta, don't fall in love with me ok.

Vegeta: whoa…are all the cheerleaders that aggressive?

As a lionesse, Kashmiri won't let her prey alone.

Kashmiri: Nicole…. Luca is waiting for you…

Vegeta: ….

Kashmiri: drink this, don't be tense. Enjoy the party.

Vegeta: and this is…

Kashmiri: crazy lazzi tea… just to relax.

Vegeta: ok…

Kashmiri: don't be shy. Cheerleaders go aggressive very very aggressive.

Vegeta liked that attitude and he thought that a little bit of fun would be ok...Uh that curves, that aggressive attitude, the battle instinct of that girl. A combination that makes the warrior crazy, he decided to think in Bulma and erase the beautiful girl of his mind. Then he saw the most beautiful thing in the party. Food. Vegeta and Goku ate 100 cupcakes in 3 minutes.

Holy: ok i am going to order pizza.

Kashmiri: holy, my marijuana cupcakes? What happened?.

Holy looked to Goku and Vegeta... they ate all.

Kashmiri: what? They could die.

Vegeta became very relaxed, he started to play beer pong. Goku started to tell jokes... they are so fun when they are drunken ... the song "to my love " started and then...

Goku: hey the crocodile is dancing.

Vegeta: it is a statue, it can not dance.

Goku: I will show you. And he started to do a crocodile dance. Everyone followed him.

Vegeta: this lights…shining…. (floating candles) I want to touch it….auch

The warrior used an attack to destroy that candles. He was very receptive. The sounds, the smells, all was intense and funny, he kissed an unknown girl and then another as a game.

Goku danced with several girls. One or two kisses and suggesting movements. Kami these girls know how to move it.

For this time things were out of control, they were never being in that state. Their metabolism with only 16 years was fast. But 100 cupcakes!

Vegeta started to dance with a Kashmiri a kind of slow dance. That was very close... because Vegeta has all the intention to start a foreplay with her. She could feel his horny state but Goku saw how the football team challenge to drink stand by hands.

Goku: I can do it with one finger.

And he drank all the beer.

Football team: whooooo is him ? Yeahhhh

With all that hustle, vegetas attention was dispersed and as always he tried to defeat kakarot.

Vegeta: that is nothing….funnel please!

Vegeta drank a bottle of tequila.

Goku: you won't win, funnel please!

Tommy singing: bebelo tutto bebelo piano, bebelo tutto, piano piano...

holy: enough I will call 911.

Kashmiri stopped Holy, she felt that it could be an opportunity to claim her prize. those guys are crazy their tolerance to alcohol and drugs was amazing.

Kashmiri: nope, they are different, they should be dead.

Holy: mother of god, if they are demons?

Kashmiri: demons don't exist! They should be another thing. Vampires maybe… is he my Edward Cullen?.

Holy: they walk under the sunlight and they don't shine neither burn. they are not vampires... dah

Kashmiri: the change of the color of their eyes and hair... mmmm i got it... they are stylish fairies.

Holy: or mermaids, but why are they so hot?

Kashmiri: because are males, maybe they can give you a great pleasure night.

Holy: or a wish.

Kashmiri: it would be perfect.

Holy: what would be perfect?

Kashmiri: I have to lose my virginity with Vegeta...

Holy: you are not...

Kashmiri: I am... a half ... more or less.

Holy: but he has girlfriend.

Kashmiri: she is not as hot as me.

Holy: bulla will not be happy.

Kashmiri: I don't care about that nerd .

Holy: she is our friend. Come on forget it... he is weird...Kash...are you listen to me?...

Kashmiri ran directly to Vegeta and gave him a big French kiss. He didn't refuse, all things were so confusing and in the moment he thought she was Bulma. They danced a little bit more but Vegeta couldn't endure more.

Vegeta: babe wow, are you horny?

Kashmiri: oh yeah babe.

Vegeta: let's go out of here

He carried Kashmiri and went to a room. They started with more and more kisses. He takes Kashmiris dress out. His experience to do that surprised Kashmiri. He might be more experimented she though. With only one movement he took off her bra and started to go down from her mouth to her neck, and more down to taste the beautiful breast of that women. Kashmiri toke his T-shirt out and admired his muscles. She was ready for the action and she remembered the preservatives. Then Vegeta said: Bulma please I need a little bit of water.

Kashmiri went for water and when she came, Vegeta was totally... sleep. Every efforts were in vain… but he was alive.

Kashmiri: you are idiot, haaaa mmm I have an idea.

Kashmiri started take some photos. Then she slept with her prince.

While in the party Goku was dancing and changed his hair to ssj 3, Holy and Tommy (that night Rachel) were fascinated with Goku.

Holy: Goku I think you are sexy.

Tommy: so do I, very sexy.

Goku: what is sexy?

Holy: aww I love him, he is like an alien.

Tommy: tell me, are you a fairy?

Goku: I am a Saiyan.

Holy: and what is a Saiyan ?

Tommy: don't ask more, and show us your muscles.

Holy: come on let's go to the hot tub.

Goku: ok.

Then they went to the hot tube, holy take out her clothes and only left her underwear, she started to kiss Goku.

Goku: holy what are you doing?

Holy said that they just socialize and continued

Goku: eh … Bulla said we have to socialize, I Like it…

Next day in the morning

Goku woke up with a pain in his head, in the bed with holy…. and a weird girl. He jumped out of the bed, took his clothes and flied to his home.

When Vegeta woke up, he felt the breast of the girl next to him.

Vegeta: Bulma, my head hurts. Give me medicine.

And then, he noticed that he was not in his house, and that girl was not his wife.

Vegeta: wtf! Bulma is going to kill me…

Vegeta took his clothes and started to flaying home…

At Capsule Corp.

Trunks: dad, my mom will kill you, what were you thinking?

Vegeta: Goku and I just ate cupcakes.

Goku: crazy food is really crazy.

Trunks: dad, these are not legal…. mmm I will help you two. This is the history, you went to the party but it was boring and you went to train.

Bulma: vegetaaaaaaa, I will kill you the only thing you want is train and I don't know why…

Vegeta: y…yes i want to be stronger than kakarot.

Chichi: i don't understand Saiyans, Goku we have to visit Gohan. It's late.

Bulma: and you vegeta let's go shopping.

Vegeta: i want to sleep

Bulma: at night you will sleep, now I need more clothing and you too.


End file.
